Desires hidden in the darkness
by Laurrrrrra
Summary: It's been 4 years since Karin Kimura and Sasuke Uchiha fell apart. She has changed, but her heart still hasn't recovered completely. Gaara tried to heal it, but couldn't entierely. What if she still wants her old love, but they both are now different?
1. Embrace the changes

So, here's the second part, but before you start reading, I wanna make some specifications:

1. This story is narrated using the third-person view, but there are some fragments written with the first-person view; those fragments are Karin's _thoughts _and they will always be marked with an italic font!

(**Note:** Some sentences may be written with italic as well, but if they are other character's thought, I'll mention it. If it nothing mentioned, then they are Karin's.)

2. The story mainly follows Naruto Shippuden's storyline, but I've took the liberty to change some things there and there. 

3. Check out my profile to see how Karin looks in this part. 

4. I will upload the new chapters as soon as I can, I won't let you guys wait too long. I know, WAITING SUCKS!

5. Don't forget to review! 

And now, let's see what's new...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Embrace the changes

* * *

><p>"Gaara, you've done enough for her! Take a break already, you're the Kazekage and you're exhausted." Temari yelled at her brother. "She's fine, it's been 4 years!"<p>

"Temari, you love Shikamaru, you should understand this feeling. Also, she loves me too, even if she's too scared to admit it. **He** really messed her up. But she's okay now and I'd like her to be like this for the moment."

Temari didn't have pigtails anymore. Her hair was still kinda' short, but it really looked awesome on her. She was married with Shikamaru and they were trying to have a baby. The Leaf and the Sand village were allied now, so the marriage was approved.

Gaara took some papers from his desk and stood up.

"I'm going home." He said as he arranged his chair. He now had his own office and people who respected him. "Temari, can you close here?"

"Yes, Gaara. Tonight I'm going in Konoha, Shikamaru's taking me out. Wanna take Karin and come along?"

"I'll invite her, but I highly doubt she'll accept. I barely could convince her to come here and leave New York. She hasn't been in Konoha since that third exam. She only talked to Naruto on the phone, that's all."

"Anyway, gimme a call in case you change your mind."

"I'm leaving. Have fun tonight." He hugged his sister. In the past 4 years, Gaara had changed radically. He was kinder, warmer and Karin made him that way.

* * *

><p>She was lying on her bed, covered in newspapers and pictures. She found out that <strong>he<strong> finally made his dream come true. Itachi Uchiha was dead. Although she didn't really want to know it, she couldn't have missed it. It was everywhere on the news since yesterday.

Karin moved on, she was with Gaara for over a year, but she still couldn't say** his** name.

"That's it! This is the only thing that I know about you now, you motherfucker? I wish you were dead, not Itachi!" she found herself screaming as she tore up the papers around her.

She took a mirror and fixed her make-up. She still hadn't got used with her new look. Her hair was no longer blonde; she dyed it black when she was in New York, 4 years ago. They only thing that wasn't changed about her was her name. She'd become very powerful and she loved to kill. She adored the smell of blood, that satisfaction that she didn't have to hide anymore, and, the most important, the thought of becoming stronger. Stronger than **him**.

* * *

><p>The door slightly opened and the room became lighter.<p>

"Karin, I'm home." Gaara stated as he approached her. He kissed her forehead.

"I can see that. How was your day?"

"Same old stuff, nothing special." He saw those little pieces of paper lying on the bed and on the floor, so he hugged her carefully. "Are you okay, Karin?"

"Yes, I am. It's just that I'm sick of seeing his face everywhere on the news." Karin pushed him away and looked in his eyes. "I'm not a child anymore. I will prove this to you. On a scale of 1 to 10, how tired are you?"

"8. Why?"

She raised her right eyebrow and analyzed him from head to toes. "Take off your clothes." She was impulsive and imposing.

Gaara knew her. He knew that sex was her way of telling him that she loved him. It was the only way. She hasn't said those 8 letters for a long, long time. He started to unbutton his shirt. He left his pants on because she** still** had that thing for taking the boy's pants off. She only had to take off that large T-shirt that she was wearing. Her body wasn't as hot as it used to be because she refused to eat. It's not that she wanted to be skinny, she just wanted to be different. But Gaara loved her the way she was. He tried to help her, but only **he** could've convinced her to eat, eventually.

"Let's relax, big boy!" Karin whispered in Gaara's ear as she threw him on the bed. "I love those jeans of yours, too bad they're gonna lay on the floor…" She unbuttoned his pants and gently slid them off. She got on top of him and kissed his lips. Kazekage's tongue penetrated her mouth, but she loved to be in control, so her tongue fought his for dominance. Eventually she won.

Her intimate parts were pressing on his and only those damn boxers were separating them. The black-haired girl was moving her hips just to drive her man crazy and, as much as he wanted to fuck her, he loved that foreplay.

"I'm gonna make you forget your loooong day!" Karin whispered in his ear and mimed a small orgasm as she was slipping her hand in his boxers. She felt his member harden up. "I need you to relax your muscles because a wave of pleasure is coming…"

Her mouth was climbing down from his neck to his cock. She took off his boxers as well and licked the jewelry just like a lollipop, from its base to its tip. Some saliva was gently falling from her mouth on his dick during that process. Gaara knew that Karin hasn't blown anybody but him and this thought only made the pleasure even greater. She knew how to do it, what to say during it and how to act before and after doing it. She always satisfied every bone in his body, not because she wanted to, but because she could, she loved to be in control. His whole dick was in her mouth now. She was drawing some circles with her tongue while trying not to choke. She stopped and smiled, then deep-throated it. She choked, but this time she wanted to. She kept on sucking and licking, and licking and sucking.

"Come on, honey! Let me taste you completely!" Karin moaned and rubbed the tip of his penis with her finger. That was the sign he waited for. He ejaculated in her mouth, then relaxed his whole body.

"Come here!" he panted.

"No, I'm not in the mood for sex, go to sleep!" She put on that large shirt and went in the bathroom to rinse her mouth. Although the cum is known to be very nutritious, she found it very queasy. When she returned in the room, she jumped on the bed, in Gaara's arms.

"Tell me something interesting! I'm so, so, so bored. I haven't killed anybody for over a week." She mimed a puppy face as she put her hand on his chest.

"Fiiiiiiiine… We'll visit the prison tomorrow…" he rolled his eyes. "By the way, Temari asked me if you'd like to have the dinner with her, Shikamaru and I, in Konoha."

"No! Impossible! I'm not going there…"

"Okay. We have to talk, though. It's very important, but please, don't start to yell…"

"Say it."

"**He** joined the Akatsuki."

"So what…?" Karin interrupted him.

"So he's now a STD…"

"Sexual transmitted disease?" The girl asked ironically, raising her eyebrow again.

"Sentenced to death…" He watched Karin's reaction. She faked a smile, even though it was clear that she was hurt inside. "Danzo gave his permission to kill him, so I have to sign the agreement as well. I'm the only one that hasn't signed it yet…"

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?" she yelled.

"Will you hate me if I sign it?"

Gaara really hoped for a negative answer, but instead he got nothing but silence.

"Yes.." she finally answered with an obvious shiver in her voice.

"There's a meeting in two days where** his** fate will be discussed. All the 5 Kages will be there, have to be there."

"I'm coming with you." she stated as she retreated her hand.

"It's too dangerous! I care about you too much to take you with me."

"Love, I didn't ask. I just told you that I am coming.."

"You really are impulsive! Fine. We're leaving tomorrow, but be prepared, you might have to fight."

"That's what I'm hoping for." She smiled.

* * *

><p><span>So, that's the first chapter! <span>

I would really appreaciate if I had at least 2 reviews until I post the next one!

Feel free to ask me anything you want, I'll be more than happy to answer you!

Hope you liked it!

XOXO, Laura!


	2. Bitch please, I'm fabulous

Here's the next chapter! 

I know it's short, but I uploaded it so quickly that it couldn't have been otherwise!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Bitch please, I'm fabulous

* * *

><p>Gaara had been waiting for Karin for over an hour – old habits die hard, apparently.<p>

"Sorry it took me so long; I had to make myself beautiful so you won't be embarrassed with me."

Karin was truly beautiful. Her blue eyes were emphasized by her blue black hair and her snow-white skin. Her big, voluptuous lips were painted red, yet her eyes only wore mascara. She was skinny, but her legs were long and hot, every man's dream.

"You're beautiful anyway…" The Kazekage took her hand and dragged her to the car. He even opened the door for her, just like a true gentleman.

"Hi, Karin!" Kankuro and Temari said simultaneously.

"Hey, guys! Let's rock that meeting!" The girl said while she was lighting a cigarette.

"I didn't know that you're smoking." Temari noticed with a hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't know you were a girl until I heard you wanted to fuck Shikamaru…" Karin returned the irony.

Gaara got in the car and started to drive.

"Karin, please, turn off the "bitch" button." He said calmly.

She rolled her eyes and watched the smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"I need blood!" she whispered with a desperate face. Gaara ignored her.

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Kankuro announced as he got out of the car.<p>

Gaara and Karin went straight to the building.

"Karin, you can't stay here, you have to wait outside this room, I'm sorry!"

"Says who?"

"I do." Said Danzo. He was sitting in his chair, looking more dead than alive. "You can't be here, miss Kimura."

"Fuck you, Danzo!" Karin showed him the middle finger and sat on Gaara's chair, ignoring what he just told her.

"So you're not over Sasuke after all…" the old man smiled, knowing that he touched a weak spot.

Gaara looked at Danzo with hate and then focused on Karin, who closed her eyes. Her smile was gone and a tear was trying desperately to escape her eyes. Luckily her ego was too big to let it out. She stood up and left the room, but remained in the hallway, watching the kages entering the place where the summit was held… Nobody was watching her, so finally the tear was set free, followed by another.

"Sasuke Uchiha has to be eliminated! He is a threat and needs to be treated like one." Karin heard somebody in the room shouting. "He killed the only one alive in his family, he has to die!" That was the point that her self-control was lost. She broke the door and entered the room full of anger.

"Who the fuck yelled earlier that** he** needs to be killed?" She asked while she was looking deep in each kage's eyes.

"I did." A fat man with blond hair raised his head. He was the Raikage.

"Stand up when you're talking to a lady." She demanded and bit her lower lip, then licked the lipstick of her teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" A orange-head with big boobs asked her. "I am Mizukage-sama and I've been taught that you should introduce yourself when you're standing in front of some strangers."

"I don't care who you are, so my name isn't important here."

The Raikage stood up.

"Oh my God, you're even fatter when you stand up." Karin stated shamelessly.

He got really mad and he ran, wanting to hit her. That blow should've been fatal, but her water shield protected her ass. It's gotten stronger than ever.

"Fuck me… you're Karin Kimura." He figured out as he was trying to pull his hand from the water.

"Flash and bones. And you all pay attention! Nobody kills him! Am I clear enough for **you**, retards? Don't make me kill you, I'm not planning to ruin my shoes today." She stylishly pushed the Raikage so bad onto the wall that it broke. "Gaara, love, I'll be outside." She headed to the door so graciously that everybody was watching her, but when she was about to exit the room, a half-white-half-black creature appeared. He was an Akatsuki member called Zetsu.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here and he is looking for one of you." he said with a huge grin on his face.

Everybody became restless. The Raikage furiously ran to find the intruder and kill him. Karin wanted to follow him, but Gaara stopped her. He hugged her in order to immobilize her.

"Karin, you don't wanna do this!"

"The fat dude is gonna kill him! Don't tell me what I want!" she shouted as she was trying to escape Gaara's arms.

"He won't die this easily, he killed Itachi, remember?"

"Gaara, get your hands off me right now!"

She was so annoyed by the situation that she made a fist of water and tried to hit Gaara as hard as she could. His sand protected him.

"Nice try, Karin!"

The ground started moving because of the fight that was carried in the basement. Karin stopped fighting her boyfriend's arms and started to cry in front of everyone.

He let her go.

"Go, we'll carry on with the meeting without the Raikage. He already told us his opinion. Just be careful." Gaara said and then kissed her. Karin smiled, murmured a "Thank you" and left.

* * *

><p><span>I know it was short, but better than nothing, right? <span>

Hope you liked it!

p.s: do you think that I should upload bigger chapters but not as often as now or small chapters but often? 

Leave your opinion and don't forget to review!

2 reviews at least for the next chapter! Hope that's possible!

XOXO, Laura!


	3. I've grown up, haven't I?

A little longer than the other chapters, but not that long... I know..

I apologize for that, but... ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> I've grown up, haven't I?

* * *

><p>As Karin ran, she saw a red-headed girl with glasses hiding.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want?" the girl asked as she was fixing her glasses.

"I'm Karin Kimura, relax, I'm not gonna do anythi..."

Karin stopped.

She saw **him** fighting with the Raikage. She couldn't move or say anything for a while, but her moment was ruined by the girl standing in front of her.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Who are you?"

"Karin…Sasuke's teammate." _What the...?_

Was she deaf? Another girl sharing her name, sharing **her boy**…

"What does he want from you?"

"I'm helping him to track ninjas down. Anyway, I'm about to be his girlfr…" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Karin grabbed her neck and started to strangle her.

Sasuke noticed that his teammate was attacked, so he let Suigetsu and Jugo to take care of the Raikage until he was back. He recognized Karin immediately. This girl was no longer blonde, but she was still hot. He felt his member harder, but it wasn't the time nor the place to be emotional or turned on.

"S…s…s…s…" She still couldn't say his name, not even when he was standing in front of her.

"So we finally meet again." Sasuke smiled ironically. He took his katana, admired it for a moment and then searched for Karin's blue eyes. "Release her, I still need that."

"No."

"We both know that you don't have the balls to do it."

"Try me. You don't know me anymore."

"Yeah, right. You girls are all the same. You suddenly change everything about your appearance because your boyfriend dumped you, but you're still the same boring girl on the inside. Now if you care for your life, give me my teammate."

"You know nothing about girls. Now you're gonna kill me for her?" She squeezed a little harder, almost taking the red-headed girl's breath away, literally. "You know what? Fuck you!" she stopped choking her name sister and threw her on the ground with an incredible force, breaking her head. She was alive, but in pain. Sasuke went straight to her and bandaged her head. It was obvious that the girl was in love with him, the way she was looking in his eyes was so sweet, yet so annoying.

"Disgusting." The brunette stated. "What are you doing here, who do you want to kill?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Danzo. Now get the hell out of my way, I'm not planning to kill you yet."

"Like you could…."

"Karin, I repeat, get the hell out of my way!" his eyes were getting colder and colder.

"Stop threatening me!" Even though she seemed hardcore, her eyes flooded with tears.

"Oh, please. You want a napkin, sweetheart? What's with those tears? Haven't you changed? You're still full of emotions" his voice echoed with irony.

Karin scoffed. She watched her ex-boyfriend approaching her with fury. He tried to kill her with his katana, but he forgot about the shield. Sasuke remembered that incredible speed can break through it, so he attacked her like he did the first time they fought. But no matter how fast he was, he couldn't break through it.

"Stop wasting your time, love. Do you believe me now?" Her eyes were dry now. She wanted blood. Her emotional path was gone.

"What the….?" Sasuke exclaimed when he saw the look on her face. He had to be tough. He had to be heartless.

"You don't deserve my time and my chakra… Karin, if you're feeling better, track Danzo again! Keep an eye on him." It took the black-haired girl a few seconds to realize that he wasn't talking to her. She wasn't** his** anymore. Her eyes filled with anger and desire. Desire to **break** that whore's throat.

"Sasuke, I strongly advise you to step away from her right now. I really don't like Danzo and I have to let you kill him…"

"You know I won't. She's more useful than you'll ever be, so please, stop playing the hardcore girl."

"You asked for it…"

It was the time to show him that she'd improved a lot. **That** power may exhaust her, but it sure makes her feel amazingly strong. She cautiously created some water-needles that always hit the victim, even if it fights against them or teleports itself. They requested a lot of energy, that's all. Sasuke tried to avoid them and protect his teammate as well, but eventually he found himself and the four-eyed girl laying on the floor injured pretty badly. It was Karin who stopped the needles because she couldn't bear the thought that she killed him. She came closer to Sasuke's ear.

"During these 4 years, I've learnt soooo many tricks like this one. Maybe you'll have the chance to discover all of them." She whispered as her lips were approaching his cheek. "Don't underestimate me just because I was weak a long time ago."

Sasuke managed to grab her chin with his hand and moved her head so he could look into her eyes.

"You are changed, indeed." He sketched a smile. "I'm proud of you." His teammates weren't his concern right now. He was feeling fine, despite all the injures he'd suffered.

"Maybe that's the problem." Karin removed his hand, but maintained the eye contact.

**He was so attractive.**

**He was so beautiful.**

**He used to be hers.**

"Fuck you, **Sasuke!** I'm not proud of what I've been through because of you. I have Gaara now and he really appreciates me." She stepped away. "Maybe we'll meet again." She added.

Karin started walking. _Don't fall for him, you idiot! Not again! _She heard the Raikage screaming Uchiha's last name, so her guess was that Sasuke returned to the fight.

The meeting was still on. Karin entered the room without even knocking, went straight to Gaara and kissed him violently as the other leaders were watching them.

"He's fighting with the Raikage now and yes, what Zetsu said was true, he wants to kill one of you." She told the 4 kages watching her.

"Who's the one that he wants to kill?" The Mizukage asked anxiously.

"I'm not telling you that. I couldn't care less if one of you is dead."

Gaara tried to convince her, but he just couldn't. The ground started to shake again.

"Earthquake?" Danzo asked foolishly.

"No." Karin reacted worried. "Somebody's kicking the other's ass…"

* * *

><p><span>Even though it was short, this chapter had action! <span>

Hope you enjoyed this one and the next one will be on in no time. Just wait a little!

XOXO, Laura!


	4. Same mistakes

Okay guys, I uploaded this chapter even though the previous one had no reviews

because I think it's the right thing to do. Maybe you don't like this story, I don't know, but I repeat myself, 

feedback IS important to me... Maybe this chapter will recieve many reviews, who knows. *Hopppinggg*

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>: Same mistakes

* * *

><p>The so-called "Earthquake" still wasn't over, which meant that the fight hasn't finished yet.<p>

"I'm going there!" Karin stated impatiently. "What if **he** dies? Not that I care…." But she cared. She was walking all over the room, pretending that she doesn't give a crap, but it was clear as a tear that she was lying. Gaara stopped her, put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"I suppose we can go there. I'm gonna ask for Temari and Kankuro as well, okay? Just calm down!"

"Thanks…" Karin hugged her boyfriend while he was sending somebody after his siblings and then they kissed. No tongue this time, they just sealed their lips together.

When the four of them reached the basement, Karin had a shock. Raikage's left arm was covered in Amaterasu flames and Sasuke has just received a strong blow from him and he was laying on the floor. The Raikage was about to hit him again, but this time it would've been fatal.

Karin couldn't move, couldn't do anything to save him. It's like she was paralyzed. Seeing him powerless hurt her so much. Gaara saw her and decided to help Sasuke by himself. He made a sand shield between Sasuke and the Raikage.

"What are you doing, Kazekage?" the huge man asked, frustrated that a kid blocked his attack.

"There's no need for other damage. The Amaterasu would've eaten you alive. Cut your arm and heal the wound. Leave it the way it is." The Raikage agreed and focused on himself. Gaara looked at Karin: nothing changed, she was still a stone.

"Gaara, stop!" Kankuro shouted worried.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He ignored his brother. "I see that your eyes are still as they were in the past. Eyes that seek strength. Eyes that I used to have. Making revenge your sustenance resolves nothing, I learned that lesson personally. It's not too late for you. Do not cast yourself where you are all alone, obsessed with hate, you won't be able to return…"

"And if I returned..?" Sasuke interrupted Gaara. "What would I find here?"

"Gaara, drop it, he's just a criminal." Kankuro interfered again.

"Anyway, after attacking the Five Kage Summit, there's no way out for him. He's now wanted internationally. This guy has no future." Temari continued Kankuro's idea.

Gaara ignored them again. He just checked on Karin. She was still petrified.

"Sasuke, you and I are alike." He went on with his idea. "We've both walked through the darkness of this road and we've both been brought to light by Karin."

"You can keep her, Gaara. I closed my eyes long ago, my only goal is in the darkness, and my presence in her life would only darken her way."

"I know." Gaara closed his eyes and a tear was born. "Kankuro, take Karin in the Summit Room.

Temari got it. Sasuke was about to attack. Even though he was in a lot of pain because of Susanoo, he still had a trick hidden somewhere. He always had. She followed Kankuro because she wanted to explain to Karin Sasuke's new abilities, she was obviously scared by that mountain full of bones. "I will take care of her, now focus on this problem, you're the Kazekage." She assured her brother.

The Uchiha was ready to attack. But he wasn't able to fight Gaara in his condition and nor did he want to. He had to save his chakra for Danzo. He hit the ceiling a disappeared. Gaara couldn't follow him, he had to protect the others.

Sasuke left Jugo and Suigetsu there, he only took the red-head with him. He was heading to the Summit room, where were the four kages, Karin and Temari.

"He's here." Danzo noticed.

Karin closed her eyes. She was feeling better. When she opened them, Sasuke was looking at her hanging on the ceiling imposingly. His slave, _that idiot_, _that bitch_, was there, as well, looking hateful at Karin.

Danzo ran away, along with another two kages. Only Mizukage stayed. Sasuke wanted to follow his target, but Mizukage blocked the exit with some lava. She stood up full of sex appeal.

"Oh, you are really beautiful. It breaks my heart to see such a pretty face dying, especially when I have to kill him." Mizukage smiled. "But let me melt you with a kiss."

The four-eyed Karin started to make faces. She was crazy over Sasuke. The problem was that the other Karin smiled ironically. Sasuke noticed that and frowned, but that was his mistake. He found himself in the hallway with no way out, with the powerful and attractive woman in front of him, with his Susanoo considerably weakened and with a mist that melts everything, beginning with his shield. He was in pain and Karin could feel that.

_What should I do? Should I save him or should I let him die, just like I always wanted ever since? _

She managed to break the wall. The mist wasn't hurting her at all; Mizukage noticed that and became a little nervous.

"Stop the jutsu." Karin demanded.

"Karin, you're such a child… He's a criminal, he doesn't deserve to live, I know, it's such a pain in the ass, look at his face, it's so pretty."

"That decision doesn't belong to you, granny. If he dies, he dies by my hand, not by yours." She raised her voice and slowed down her words. "I already told you and I don't like to repeat myself. Stop the fucking jutsu!"

"You girls and your feelings…" Mizukage rolled her eyes.

Karin got really annoyed. It was the time to mime Gaara's sand coffin, only with water.

"Let's see how you melt my fucking water." She said with a sexy British accent. "Anyway, I'll keep adding some to the coffin in case you vaporize it."

"You bitch!" the Mizukage managed to say; the water was squeezing the life out of her so hard that she had to give up. "Fine!" She screamed as she withdrew the mist.

Karin released her and watched how Temari broke the walls and took Mizukage away to find somebody to heal her. The black-haired girl approached the boy laid on the floor powerless. She put her hand behind his head and raised it carefully.

"You okay?" she asked while removing the hair from his face and wiping the sweat.

"Never been better" he stated ironically. Sasuke tried to stand up, but he couldn't.

"Relax, you don't always have to prove a point. Danzo won't get too far and you can't fight in this condition anyway…"

"I'm fine, Karin! I am fine!" he raised his voice to make sure he's being understood. He stood up, but she followed him. Karin pushed him gently onto the wall and looked in his eyes.

Flashbacks started running in both their heads. Karin's eyes focused on his lips and his on hers. Their heads were getting closer, and closer, and closer. They finally kissed, but passionately and violently at the same time. The saliva was leaking from their mouths, wetting their whole chin and even their shirts. Sasuke's mouth became red and Karin's lipstick smudged all over her lips and chin. She bit his lip and made him bleed, then gently sucked his blood and smiled. They were both moaning, but as lightly as they could because both their egos were big. When he was about to rip her T-shirt apart, he saw the other Karin watching them with tears in her eyes. He broke the kiss.

"This is wrong…" he whispered to the girl he was still holding in his arms. "Maybe another time."

He moved her away and headed straight to the other girl. He looked back at the only one that he regretted losing and then looked at his teammate.

"We're done here. Find Danzo!" He demanded fiercely.

* * *

><p><span>Hope you liked it and I hope this chapter is reviewed! xD<span>

I will upload a new chapter in a month if I don't recieve at least 2 reviews...

(don't judge me, I just wanna know that my work is read...)

Until then, take care of you! 

XOXO, Laura!


	5. Traitors Betray

**The chapter 5! Read it! I'm so sorry for skipping it, I can't focus properly these days!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>: Traitors betray

* * *

><p>Gaara found Karin sitting on the ground. He knew about the kiss, but he didn't wanna open up that topic. He sat down next to her and said nothing. She grabbed his hand and held it tight.<p>

"He's gone. Again." She looked at him. "Are you okay, Gaara?" Karin kept on talking. She hoped that her boyfriend wouldn't want details about that incident with Sasuke.

"I'm absolutely okay with the fact that you kissed the one that you've been trying to forget for the past four years." He stated ironically.

She didn't say anything more. It was the first time when she was feeling truly guilty. She watched how he was slowly retreating his hand.

"I'm sorry!" the girl found herself saying.

"Don't be… There will be some changes made, that's all. I'm not gonna be your slave anymore; I'm a human, just like you are. You don't get a 90% vote just because you're damaged and shit. We're both gonna matter equally, 50%. And now we have to meet up with Kakashi and Naruto!"

"But…"

"But nothing, sweetie. They're not in Konoha now and even if they were, we'd still meet them."

How could she say no to him? He was right. She had been treating him like crap since forever.

"Okay. When are we leaving?"

"Now." He got up and started to walk slowly. She followed him.

Temari and Kankuro were already in the car. Karin got in it as well, but silently. Gaara, on the other hand, slammed the door violently. He started the car and drove very fast. Two cigarettes were laying peacefully on the dashboard. Karin picked one up and lighted it, but she didn't have the chance to enjoy it properly; her boyfriend took it from her and threw it away.

"No more smoking, no more drinking, no more blood, no more "oh I'm so hardcore" and no more swearing pointlessly. The first time I catch you doing these things, you fly back to your house in the Leaf Village." Gaara let her know. He watched her reaction close and then focused on the road. She just rolled her eyes.

Temari and Kankuro were confused. Since when Gaara had become this tough? Karin noticed Naruto standing with Kakashi and another man in a bar, drinking something.

"Stop the car!" she yelled. "Naruto is in that bar!"

Gaara pulled over. This time he didn't open Karin's door too. Everybody got out of the car on their own. As soon as Naruto saw the brunette, he ran and hugged her.

"I missed you so much!" his ocean blue eyes were so shiny and his hair was still like a sun, even though it was winter and it was snowing. "Look, you have dandruff!" The snowflakes were emphasized by her hair. Same old jokes, same old adorable face, yet something was really different. He was lonely…

"Missed you too, love!" she replied. "I heard you kicked Pein's ass! Sorry I haven't called, I was dealing with some… stuff."

"How is he?"

_How the hell does he know about Sasuke?_

"He's fine, I guess. He's changed."

"Speaking of Sasuke, Karin, go somewhere else, I have to talk to Naruto." Gaara ordered and Kankuro and Temari took her further and covered her mouth, keep her away from the discussion. Fighting them was pointless, so she obeyed. "Naruto, you have to stop hoping that you can bring Sasuke back to light. I tried as well, but he didn't listen. He's wanted dead internationally. There's nothing you can do. I'm extremely sorry…"

"I will keep trying, Gaara, he's my friend!" the blond insisted. "I won't give up this easily and neither should you!"

"Do as your heart tells you!" The Kazekage finished the conversation and entered the car. His brothers followed, along with Karin. She waved Naruto goodbye and closed her eyes. She was tired. This summit exhausted her. She needed to sleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Karin! Karin! Karin! Karin, wake up!" she heard her boyfriend trying to make her open her eyes.

"What?" she said sleepy.

"We're home. Get out of the car, you can't sleep here.."

"Why?"

"It's cold." Gaara whispered in her ears not to make her sleep go away completely."

"Take me to my room."

He followed her orders. As he was walking with her in his arms, he smelled her scent; her pure and innocent scent; her natural scent mixed with some drops of "Black XS" by Paco Rabanne. _I miss her_, he thought. But she wasn't gone. No. She was there. The problem is that she hasn't changed back to the old and sweet Karin.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He said, hoping that she had heard him.

Karin was placed gently on her bed. She slept for a few hours, but she woke up with a man standing in front of her. She opened her eyes more, hoping that she'd recognize the person. _Nice try, Karin! _The man was wearing an orange mask and the only thing that was familiar to her was his Akatsuki cloak.

"Who are you?" she asked as she was rubbing her eyes to drive away the tiredness.

"I'm Tobi. Maybe you'll have the chance to find out more, what do you say? But enough about me. I'm here to make you a proposal. You see, Karin, I've been watching you for a while and I saw your potential. Why don't you join the Akatsuki? I will be honored."

"Wasn't Pein the leader?"

"No, honey, I was and still am the leader. So, what do you say?"

"What's in for me?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and the truth about everything that surrounds you. So, are you in or out? Also, your thirst for blood won't be ignored, I'll make sure that you'll always have somebody to kill."

Karin let a smile out. "Take off your mask!"

"Hmm, you are very imposing. That's perfect."

"I don't work for strangers, so take off your fucking mask or get the hell out of my house."

"Don't give me that attitude, pussycat. Fine! You see, Sasuke's not the only Uchiha left. My name is Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Mangekyou Sharingan." He said while he was taking off his mask. His hair was black, just like Sasuke's, but his skin was old. The most impressing thing was his cold and powerful eyes. _I'd kill for those eyes! _

"I'll come, but with another condition."

"Name it."

"I want the other Karin dead!" the girl said fiercely and got out of bed. "Wait for me here!"

She entered Gaara's room and woke him up gently.

"What do you want?" he asked sleepy, yet confused.

"I'm going home, in Konoha. I'm okay now and you have to do your Kazekage job. I love you, Gaara, but I can't sit here doing nothing all day. I need a purpose. So…. Goodbye." She kissed his nose and left. When she returned in her room, everything was packed.

Karin smirked. "It's time we conquer the world!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**XOXO, Laura**


	6. Do you see the difference?

**_IMPORTANT:By accident, I've skipped a chapter! "Do you see the difference" should've been chapter number 5!_**

**_I've corrected the mistake, so you can read chapter 5 now! I'm sorry!_  
><strong>

**It's been a really long time since my last update, but this semester was so hard that I decided to spend my spare time staying in bed and spending time with my friends. Besides that, I had some family issues and I just couldn't focus my inspiration anymore. **

**Now I'm on winter holiday so all my attention will be here, on . Hope you guys can forgive me!**

**From now on, no stupid promises!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>: Do you see the difference?

* * *

><p>Madara told Karin everything she needed to know. She now knew the truth about Itachi, details about the war the old Uchiha was founding and other stuff. But she didn't care about anything but Sasuke's pain. <em>He killed his brother for nothing. I have to be there for him….<em>

"Here we are!" Madara said as he put Karin's baggage on the ground. "This is your room." It looked pretty good. It had its own bathroom, which surprised the brunette. "This is the best room I have. You, darling, are my secret weapon." He brushed her hair off her face with his fingers and caressed her cheek.

"Glad to hear about that." She said as she removed his hand and took off her shirt. "I'm going to sleep, I need to change and I don't want an old dick looking at my boobs. Do the math and get out!" But it was hard for him to do so. Her breasts were standing out thanks to the push-up bra made from black lace, and her slightly contoured six-pack and her belly button piercing made her look extremely hot. Noticing him glaring at her goodies, she pushed him outside the room, but forgot the door half open.

She turned around and approached the bed where her night gown was laying. As she was taking off her bra, she felt some hands wrapping against her waist and a head settling itself on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and tried to twist her head, but it was immobilized.

"Don't be afraid…" a familiar voice whispered vibrated in her ear.

"S-S-S-Sasuke?"

"So you do recognize my voice." He smirked. "Welcome in Akatsuki, dear." He kept on whispering. "Why is your heart beating this fast?" His hand placed itself on her breast. "Scared or just turned on?" He gave it a little squeeze and then started to play with her nipple.

Sasuke placed his other hand on her back and bended her until she was in a doggy position. She twitched as he leaned towards her and licked her nape. But his tongue was going down, approaching her ass fast and she turned around violently, taking his head with her hands and forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want you. And you should know better than anybody that I always get what I want…"

That line annoyed her. "Oh, you mean killing your brother, your only brother, who did nothing but protecting you?" She released her hand and put on her night gown.

"Karin, I don't care who the fuck you are, you're not allowed to talk about my brother, you stupid bitch!" he started yelling.

"Or what…? You're gonna kill me as well? Face it, Sasuke, you're not that different. Would you kill the o-n-l-y person that you l-o-v-e?" she spelled those words to annoy him even more.

"I don't love you, Karin! You're just a hot girl that I wish to fuck…"

She approached him. "Why don't you just admit it? It would be a lot easier if you just told me the truth. You love me. You'll always will." She stuck her fingers into her hair and started to play with it. "Imagine how powerful we'd be together. Separated, we will kill each other eventually, but together we're invincible." She glued herself to him only to feel his member getting harder and harder.

"Do you still love me?"

_My ego or my boy? A lie or the truth? _

"Yes." Her heart said until the brain had time to process the information. She closed her eyes because she already regretted telling him that.

_Heart, fuck you! Don't you dare making me cry right now! Not after what you did to me a few seconds ago! _

"Open your eyes, Karin. I wanna see your tears flowing down your cheeks."

"Not this time. Answer the question. Do you still love me?" She got nothing in return "Sasuke, do you…?"

He stopped her from finishing the question by pressing his lips against hers. His tongue was inserted in her mouth, hers welcoming his with a fight. A fight for power. But the boy he was kissing wasn't Gaara. Winning was hard when she was around him, but she did it; maybe just because he was busy ripping her cloth off. She undressed him in return and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He was holding her ass tight, not to let her fall. She was his. Again. The boy took her to the bed and put her on it, carefully not breaking the kiss. He started to rub his dick on her clit and heard her moan. Her nails scratched his shoulders as he was playing with her privates and even the sheets became wet. He immobilized her hands and thrust into her gently, but started to move as fast and hard as he could, penetrating her with all his power.

"Fuck!" she panted. Her hands were free now and she used them to wipe the drops of sweat from his forehead. She reached his neck and bit it, sucking the skin in order to leave him with a hickey.

When he was about to cum, they had another eye contact. He pulled his dick out and her hand covered it. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. When she nodded, he let go the sperm and she went in the bathroom to wash.

Sasuke was already dressed up when Karin returned in the room. He looked at her deeply while he was approaching her. "Yes…" he started caressing her cheek. They both laid on the bed and looked in each other's eyes.

"Why are you going to kill Danzo, Sasuke?"

"I'm going to destroy the Leaf Village, beginning with that old man." He corrected her. "They are to blame for Itachi's death."

"Love, nobody's guilty. Yes, Danzo deserves to be dead, but not the entire village. Naruto is there as well. Think about him… He would do anything to bring you back!"

"That's his problem. Anyway, are you willing to fight against Gaara?"

"Madara can offer me more than Gaara will ever do. Besides that, he played his part in my life…"

"The old Karin would've said that she'd even kill Gaara for me. You're really changed, aren't you?"

"I told you already, I do love you, but I love myself even more."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**And because I was missing for so long, I am gonna upload the next chapter in a few minutes!**

**Hope you will like it as well!**

**XOXO, Laura!**


	7. Leave your regrets behind

**Here it is! I'm keeping my promises now! Yaaay, I'm so proud *lol*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>: Leave your regrets behind

* * *

><p>Madara entered the room violently.<p>

"Sasuke, Karin, hurry up and get dressed! Boy, it's time for you to fight with Danzo. And you, girl, don't interfere or Sasuke dies…" he stated and then disappeared.

"So I guess I'll just watch you." She sighed.

"I have the other Karin there; I bet my ass she'll protect me." He responded by teasing her.

Karin ignored him and went to the bathroom to have a short, sweet shower. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and returned in the room with only a towel covering her privates.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I'm picking an outfit to impress Madara!" she teased him back as she was searching her closet. Eventually, she picked a short, black, tight, leather skirt which emphasized her ass, a white tank top, some high heels and dressed her neck with a black scarf. "Will this do the trick?"

"Holy crap!" he said watching that adorable butt in that skirt. "Love your clothes. Now take them off!"

"No. No sex for you now. Maybe you'll get a reward after you kill that dinosaur!"

She approached him. The sound of her hells turned him on. She tumbled him into the bed and leaned towards him. "And I really hope you won't die 'cause I need a ride on the Fantasy Land." She whispered in his ear and then glared his lips. His cheek was being licked; soon, that tongue reached the lips too. Sasuke placed his hand on her ass, grabbing insatiable as much as he could. They were now kissing, playing some interesting game with the muscles in their mouth, moaning and trying to repress their twisted desires. But Madara broke into the room again, this time followed by the four-eyed Karin, who was shocked to see her name-sibling on top of the boy of her dreams.

Karin and Sasuke stood up like nothing was wrong and went where Madara was guiding them. When they reached the destination, Karin and Madara climbed on a roof to see the fight completely, while Sasuke and his teammate were facing Danzo. The fight begun.

"Why don't you leave me there to fight?" the brunette asked the person standing next to her, still focused on her new boyfriend. Or what he meant to her…

"Because he's a big boy and he can take care of himself." _Yeah, I know he's big… _"Besides that, you two as a team may sound appealing, but now you're on your own. You will be tested as well, wait for it."

"What if he dies?" she asked watching her boy getting hurt.

"Karin, have a little faith. He won't die."

_I am having faith, you old man! But Danzo's kicking his cute butt and I wanna squeeze that for at least one more time… _

After an hour of two, the fight intensified even more. Sasuke's eyes started to cry blood; he had been using Susanoo for too much time. His teammate was the definition of a useless person. _Bitch, do something! Don't be like that Sakura-cunt… _ As those two men were fighting, Madara was explaining to Karin Danzo's fight technique. He was giving constant details about Izanagi and about the old men's gross arm. He murdered Sasuke's clan just to make himself even more powerful.

"That's awful!" Karin stated, watching the cruel fight in front of her.

She was watching Sasuke's power leaking from his body. _Horror movie scene. _It was the moment when Danzo and Sasuke penetrated each other's chest with swords that made her eyes wet. But she had to be tough… She just had to. But the fight still wasn't over. Danzo took the red-head hostage in his arms, hoping that she will be his shield.

"You promised me that you were going to kill that bitch!" Karin said with the disgust written all over her face

Madara smiled. "Just wait…"

The next moment, Sasuke hit a vital spot in Danzo's chest, his sword going straight to the hostage. At first Karin was amazed, but a big grin planted itself on her face. It was evil, but it radiated happiness. The old man managed to drag himself a few meters away, but Sasuke followed him. Along with Danzo's death, a huge explosion, destined to kill every cell that comes in contact with it, came. Madara widened his eyes, took Karin and warned Sasuke to hide. Everybody was okay in the end, but that huge satisfaction in Karin's eyes never melted away.

The Uchiha hugged his girl, squeezing the air out of her. His eyes accidentally focused on the red-head that was crawling on the floor, searching for life. She was feeling used. She had to see the love of her life making out with the love of his life. And that girl wasn't her.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke!" Karin whispered in his ear while unbuttoning his pants. Then, she heard the sound of the zipper and licked her lower lip. "You ready to embrace the prize?" her mouth was approaching his member, her knees were bending fast, but when she was about to remove his boxers, she noticed someone screaming something. She paid more attention.

"Sasuke!" the scream became clearer. It was Sakura. Karin stood up, lifted Sasuke's jeans back and watched the pink-head with fury. "YOU!" Sakura noticed her. "You fucking traitor, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of the Akatsuki, sweet cheeks. And you're about to lose your pink hair. By the way, I've always wondered, is your pussy pink too?"

"Watch your mouth, whore! Now you're sucking Sasuke's cock to keep him close?" Sakura provoked Karin. Too bad for Mrs. Haruno that her enemy was a hot-head. The brunette used the water to smash her against the closest stone, which was a part of the bridge where Sasuke and Danzo fought.

"I'm not anybody's whore! Shall I remind you that you're the cause of my problems? You fucking slut." Karin kept on cursing, given the fact that Sakura annoyed the crap out of her.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand on Karin's waist to calm her down.

"I still want you, Sasuke!" she murmured. "Leave her here and take **me** with you." _OMG, WHAT?_

"Sasuke, I'm gonna kill her!" Karin interfered.

"Feel free." The boy handed her his kunai. As Karin was approaching Sakura, Sasuke started to laugh evilly. "Face it, Sakura, you're nothing compared to Karin. I mean look at her and then look at you. Don't you see a from-Heaven-to-Earth difference?" The brunette bended Sakura's throat violently, almost breaking it, placed the kunai gently on the girl's jugular vein and started to cut. When she was about to deepen the wound, Naruto came from nowhere and saved the pink-head.

"What the fuck?" Karin noticed the blond who was holding Sakura in his arms accompanied by Kakashi. Sasuke came next to her and Naruto placed his teammate on the ground.

"K-k-k-k-Karin?" He managed to say, hoping that his blue eyes were cheating on him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto!" Karin let her head fall, having her eyes watching the ground now.

"So you two are together again!" Kakashi said, pointing his view on the girl. "Hmm, who would've thought? The problem is that you were about to kill Sakura. Would you really do that?"

"Pass her over and let me answer that question." She smiled. "With all my respect for you, Kakashi-sensei, I suggest both of you to leave."

"Fuck them, Karin! Are you really giving them suggestions? Let's show them who the bosses are here." Sasuke ordered and his evil laugh returned. Everybody was terrified, except for Karin. She was just confused and it was Naruto's fault. Her boyfriend activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, but he was powerless. His eyes flooded with blood and pain.

"Sasuke, don't!" Karin placed her hand on his shoulder in order to stop him from leaving, but he removed it and performed Chidori while Naruto prepared his Rasengan. Their jutsus approached each other, making the earth to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**And I also hope you had an awesome Christmas with the loved ones!**

**XOXO, Laura!**


	8. No prejudices

**This is your New Years Eve gift from me! **

**If you like it, don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>: No prejudices

* * *

><p>Naruto tried to talk Sasuke out of his plan, but there was no way the Uchiha would've given up on his goals.<p>

"You were my friend, Sasuke… My best friend."

"That was a long time ago, Naruto, it's time for you to grow up. Find a woman, fuck her and forget about me. Be a hero and kill me or die by my hand like the others."

"Do you really think that Karin will forgive you if you destroy Konoha?" the blond was hoping that hearing **her** name will make the avenger forget about his desires.

"She will have to choose between blood and the village. Between me and you. Naruto, face it, who will she choose? And please, stop the act; you've always been secretly in love with her. But her heart is in my pocket. Sure, now she's strong enough to make that decision and even to fight for it, but… we have love and you… you have hope and…"

"Sasuke, that's enough!" Karin interrupted him with a cold, imposing voice. "I saw Madara, let's go! This story has to come to an end. Destroy that fucking village, I'll help you if you want me to, but move the fuck on!" she spoke with a tint of ignorance in her voice, appearing to be like one of those hardcore fighters in the videogames.

The cold Uchiha smirked. "Karin, don't act bossy with me when we're not fucking!"

"I'm not role-playing, Sasuke, say goodbye to your old amigos and let's get drunk or something."

He didn't add anything more. He put a hand on her back and they both started to walk. As she was stepping away from her old family, Karin looked back one more time just to meet Naruto's blue eyes. They were hiding true pain, but hope too. She smiled and looked at Sasuke's face profile. _When will I see those feelings again? How can your heart endure that much hate? _

"Karin, are you all right?" Madara captured her attention.

"Yeah, I am…"

"I want Itachi's eyes." Sasuke demanded with a crazy face. The other Uchiha showed satisfaction. _G-r-o-s-s. _

"Of course you do." And he smiled with in that crazy Uchiha-way.. _Man, hope I won't have to fuck this old piece of awkward meat…_

They went back to the Akatsuki residence. Karin went straight into her room, took off her clothes and dressed up with a huge T-shirt. The bathroom mirror was now showing a long-haired brunette watching herself and removing her make-up. A necklace was lying on the counter, next to the sink. She broke a nail trying to open the locket, but she did it at some point. A white dust was hidden there. It looked like flour, but it was just something that Karin loved to do.

_My addiction. My love. My necessity. _

She made a small line from the dust, covered one of her nostrils and inhaled with the other. She repeated the process six times and her nose was red and it looked like it was about to bleed.

_Red eyes. Retarded smile. My happiness._

_Cold hands. Broken nails. My special need._

_Bruises. Scratches. Wounds. My sacrifice. _

Sasuke entered the room. She was on her bed, watching the ceiling and smiling so happily, yet so vague.

"My prize?" he asked, not even caring about her unexpected smile. He was waiting for a kinky answer, but he got nothing but silence. "Karin?" he jumped on the bed next to her and hopped on top of her to face her.

"Don't be so anxious, Sasuke!" she murmured as she pushed him off her. He watched her lifting up her T-shirt, revealing more and more parts of her body. Her ribs were standing out, but he tried to ignore them. Her panties were going down, letting him see a cut on her thigh. She climbed on top of him, unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick with her cold hands, hand-jobbing it for a few minutes; Sasuke's prize also included a ride, which she also gave him right away.

"Fuck!" he groaned satisfied.

But as she was hopping on his member, she dug her nails into her **own** abdomen so hard that blood came in equation right away. It's not that blood didn't turn him on, but not that way; it was clearly something wrong with her and even though it was hard for him to admit it, she worried him. He positioned his hands on her hips and used them to lay her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he started to dress up.

He didn't answer. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a plate full of food.

"Eat!" he ordered.

"I'm not hungry!" she stated as her stomach was growling. She covered herself with the sheet and stared at the food disgusted.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning."

"You're lying. You were with me the whole morning and you didn't touch any food."

"Three of four mornings ago."

"Karin, look at yourself! You're a mess!" he started yelling.

"I'm not hungry!" she replied in the same manner.

"Okay. Then what's with those cuts?"

"What do you care?" she hesitated to answer and then gave him an ice-cold look.

"God dammit!" he threw the plate and it broke onto the wall. Karin watched those little pieces falling on the floor violently along with the food.

"That's what you did with my heart!" she smirked. "Take me back to Gaara, he can fix it."

"I'm not taking you anywhere. You're staying here. I left you healthy, I left you beautiful and I left your heart fixed. Stop blaming me for what you've become just because you couldn't get over me. **I'm here** now, it's all that matters."

"Could you get over me?"

"Yes. But then you came back in my life and ruined my intentions."

"My tummy hurts…"

"That's because you don't eat."

"But I'm not hungry!..."

He sighed. "Just try."

"Tomorrow. I'm thirsty now."

Sasuke went in the bathroom to fill a glass of water, but noticed a few white particles around the necklace. He came in the room angry as hell.

"And you're doing coke?" he yelled uncontrollably.

"I…"

"Don't bother."

"Sasuke…"

"Fuck you!" he left the room, slamming the door. He left her crying, looking at the pieces of what used to be a plate… or her **heart.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too much drama? Guess you'll just have to review and tell me your opinion!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**XOXO, Laura**


	9. Revenge isn't the tool 2 play w my heart

I know you've been waiting for it, so here it is! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>: Revenge is not the tool to play with my heart

* * *

><p>Karin looked at the ceiling until she fell asleep, but the first thing she did in the morning was to go in his room and make him listen. There she was, in front of his door, covered with the same sheet and scared to enter the room. <em>Oh, fuck it! <em>She saw Sasuke lying in bed just staring blankly.

"Well…I don't know what to say…" she stuttered.

"Nobody's asking you to say anything. Just get the fuck out of my room!"

"Trust me, I would apologize if I knew exactly what I did wrong. Let me make it clear! YOU didn't left me OKAY! **You fucking left me, period!** So you have no right to question me about my way of moving on. Maybe you didn't loved me as much as you claimed you did…"

As he heard her final sentence, Sasuke got out of bed and went to face her, a few centimeters apart her shivering body.

"You know I did… I just don't always show it."

"I almost died last time you walked away…"

He just couldn't add anything more. It was the only thing that he was afraid of: hurting her. And he just found out that he ruined her life. But his ego was way too big, even for her. "I'm sorry" is all he managed to say.

"You are sorry…?" she asked ironically. "Are you fucking sorry for making me dead on the inside or almost that on the outside?"

"For everything."

Karin scoffed. "Well, fuck you!" she scoffed again.

Sasuke watched her leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. _What have I done?_ He thought as he let himself fall again on the bed.

Karin entered her bathroom angry, searching for her locket. It wasn't there, but some leftover coke was lying on the counter. She licked it and tried to calm herself down. _Let's see how you can work with your whole heart broken, sweetheart! _

Two hours later, the room was full of clothes and Karin was looking in a mirror, fixing her make-up. She had that slutty, make-him-jealous look that she was very proud of. The black hair had been straightened and it fell so beautiful on her chest, contouring her face shape. Her blue eyes were surrounded by a beautifully blended black and long, carbon black eyelashes and they were having a fight of dominance with the voluptuous lips painted red. Her body was covered with a short and tight, red dress and her legs were beautifully emphasized by some black, extremely high heels.

Satisfied with the way she looked, she left the room and entered **his. **Sasuke was still on his bed, this time reading something. As soon as he saw her dressed like that, the book was dropped on the floor.

"Do you like this dress?" Karin asked with a flirtatious voice.

"That's your way of breaking my heart? It's rather breaking my boxers…" He bit his lip.

"Well, Sasuke, what if your heart lies in your pants?" her voice hardened as she leaned against him. "My dear, tonight you're taking me out to a popular bar and we're gonna get so fucking drunk…"

He continued biting his lip as he nodded. "So fucking drunk, you say?" his ego needed to replay her intentions.

Karin smirked. "Get dressed and come on, I'll wait outside in the car."

While fixing up her make-up in the driver's seat, she saw Sasuke approaching the car: skinny black jeans, a blue shirt and an oversized scarf. She bit her lip in secret and adopted that sexy smile of hers when he entered the vehicle.

"I'm driving, you tell me how to get to the most awesome bar here."

She put the leg on the pedal and pressed it. The car started, running on the streets so fast that it was hard to notice. Eventually, it stopped and the two of them got out and entered a bar that was full, even if it was day.

As she was heading to the bar, Sasuke grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"Seriously, what's the plan? I know you, your ego is bigger than my dick, and you know I'm proud of my little boy." He asked, still holding her arm.

"Do you love me?" Karin smiled, freeing her arm.

"Maybe?" he smiled in returned.

"Then the game's on!" and with this statement, she left him there and went to the bar. "Vodka. A bottle of vodka. And don't give me that judgmental look 'cause I'm paying for getting drunk."

As she was waiting for her drink, she saw Naruto talking to Sakura at the other side of the bar. _That's it._ She took her bottle, left some money on the counter and went to salute her blond.

"Hey, Naruto!" she said, trying to seem surprised about meeting him there. "What a coincidence."

"I smell bitch…" Sakura pointed out. _Ignore the pink vagina! Ignore the pink vagina!_

"Hi, Karin! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sakura as well.

"Well, I got in a fight with Sasuke and I came here to relax." And her bottle went straight to her mouth, drinking as much as she could.

"Come on, Karin, don't mess up your liver for Sasuke."

"I can't. I have no one…" and a tear appeared in the corner of her heart. _Perfect._

"You have me, girl!" and he hugged her so sweet that it almost made her heart melt. But that was not the purpose. Karin fixed her eyes on Sasuke and smiled evilly to him, and mimed "revenge" with her lips. "Do you want me to take you somewhere quiet to talk?" Naruto asked, worried. _I won._

"Yes… Let's go and talk somewhere, I could really use my friend right now!"

And she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, while Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger full of hate, was watching them with disgust, yet pain was hidden somewhere in his eyes. Heart broken in a thousand pieces? His heart was in billion pieces and no instant-Karin-adhesive could fix it. Not this time.

"**You, bitch, just signed your death sentence…." **he clenched his fist.

* * *

><p><span>I hope you liked it!<span>

XOXO, Laura! 


	10. Mine Yours

Here's the tenth chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>: Mine. Yours.

* * *

><p>Who said that love is the solution sure had a perfect life. Love was a curse, not a solution, or at least that's what both Karin and Sasuke think. Love is the thing that ruined their life, and stopped them from achieving true happiness because, after all, it consumed them.<p>

As Karin was dragging Naruto to the men's bathroom, Sasuke fixed his eyes on a random girl. He went straight to her and introduced himself: "Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I think you heard about me…"

She blushed straight away. "Oh…Hi. I'm Alessia, I'm new in town."

"Alessia, you say? Is that American of something?" he leaned upon a chair that was right next to her.

"Yes, I'm from New York. And no, I haven't heard about you, I'm here to visit a friend, but my car died and I came here for help. Too bad I've stumbled across you…" she smiled shy.

The truth is, she wasn't ugly. Chocolate hair color, green eyes and some pink lipstick. Nice features, round breasts, curvy, but not fat and nicely dressed. _She's a bitch with class! _Sasuke thought.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked biting his lip and smiling perversely.

"I've met boys like you. Cold for the others, but warm and loving for a person." The girl said, not being aware of the way he took that line and what she got herself into. "So, have you meet her yet?"

There was a brief moment of silence, but Sasuke decided to go on with his plan. "No. But I think I'll stumble across her someday." He smiled, but this time ironically and hopeless. "Enough about me. You said you were visiting someone?"

"Yes, my friend. She moved here from New York a few years ago and I decided to visit her ass. Maybe you've met her… Karin Kimura?" as soon as he heard that, he smirked.

"Actually I think she's here, somewhere. Want me to take you to her? She's quite popular around here." Sasuke offered Alessia his hand and, as soon as she touched it, he gently took her to the ladies' room and pushed her onto the wall. His lips gently touched hers and after a few seconds they started to kiss passionately.

The bra that covered her breast was laying peacefully on the bathroom floor and her shirt was ripped, but still covering her shoulders. Sasuke's mouth was navigating from her neck to her belly and back to her neck. Her pants had been unbuttoned as well. Now, his tongue enlarged its territory, going from the neck to her thighs, making her moan so badly, even if he didn't even touched her private spot.

"S-s-s-sas-sas-sasu-ke…."

In the other bathroom, Karin climbed on top of the sink and was watching Naruto deeply. She took one more sip of vodka and placed the bottle next to her.

"Naruto. Do you … like me?" she asked, not making any facial expression.

"You are my friend, Karin, of course I do."

"I mean… would you fuck me?"

He hesitated, but finally he nodded. _That's what I needed to hear. _

She got off the sink and approached him. When she felt her boobs being squeezed by his chest, she stopped, and rested her head on his shoulder, her mouth being close to his ear. "Naruto, trust me, love is overrated. Fuck Sasuke, fuck me, fuck everyone and start living your life, because, in the end, everybody lets you down." She whispered. But her speech wasn't over. Not yet. She pushed herself away, sitting again on the sink. "Oh, Naruto, yeah, fuck me so, so hard, make me forget about that idiot, make me forget about Sasuke, ah!" she faked an orgasm so loud, making sure **everyone** could hear her.

I know Sasuke did.

Alessia kept moaning so heavily that almost turned him on…almost.

"What's my name, honey?" Sasuke asked, thrusting into her so hard that she almost broke her spine when she met the wall.

"SASUKE!" she screamed in pleasure.

The Uchiha smirked satisfied. "Do you remember when you said you weren't afraid of me?"

"Yeah…" she panted.

"Well….too bad!" and his kunai went straight through her abdomen. Sasuke was smart, he didn't hit any vital organ, he just wanted her to yell terrified to make **his supposed-to-be one and only **come in the bathroom. His plan worked, because Karin and Naruto both came in a hurry, only to see Alessia lying on the floor naked, covered in blood and Sasuke, silently washing his hands at the sink.

"Fuck!" Karin stated. "Alessia?"

Naruto approached the girl while Sasuke's eyes met Karin's.

The brunette started laughing so evilly that everyone was looking at her, even the girl covered in blood. "Oh, Sasuke, Sasuke… don't you remember? **I've changed.** Breaking my heart with her? Please, that's pathetic. I knew you were going to be jealous if I go somewhere with your **best friend**, but honey, we did nothing but talking the whole night, while you were so sad about it that you decided to kill my friend..."

Ar first, he just frowned. "You heartless bitch, I'm gonna destroy everything you love!"

She smirked, then looked at Naruto. "Hey, blondie, let's go, leave these two here." As they were leaving, Karin turned her head only to meet Sasuke's eyes just one more time. "I suggest you not to kill her, she can be a good replacement. After all, you always settled with the worst instead of embracing the best."

That line made him mad. So mad that, as soon as she turned her head back to its natural position, he took his kunai and started running so fast and with so much anger and power that he broke the water shield and stuck it in her back.

"Fuck!" she mumbled, feeling the pain taking over her body.

She never felt physical pain. Never. Sasuke not only that she made her insides suffer, now he took over her body as well.

"Goodbye, Karin!" The Uchiha said, preparing himself to stick all his weapons in her body. Naruto stopped him

"Don't. You're gonna regret it afterwards…" Naruto interfered. "I'll let you guys talk and I'll take Alessia with me. We'll meet again, my friend!" He smiled and then disappeared.

Sasuke found himself gazing Karin with his kunai still in her back. "Pain is a bitch, isn't it, Karin?" he tried to enjoy hurting her, but regret was somewhere hidden in his eyes.

"Should I ask the same question, Sasuke?" she smirked, with one hand holding his and with the other removing the thing that was causing her pain. She turned around, facing him. "You were once my everything, you know this, right?" She watched him nod. "But we can't continue hurting each other. We just can't… For fuck's sake, tell me, do you love me?"

He hesitated for a minute because of the flashbacks that were running all over his head. He truly loved her, but that wasn't enough. She just broke his heart and the last person who'd done that was dead. But then again, he killed Itachi and God knows how much he suffered because of that. **Revenge tastes sweet, but after a while, it gets bitter and bitter. **

"You know I do. But I also hate you for what you've caused tonight. So yeah, I'll keep hurting you, but I won't give up on you. I'm your everything and you are my everything, but this means that we're perfect for each other, yet what we do won't be perfect. Ever. You still look confused… so, I'll simplify everything: you are mine, I am yours, I won't let you be with the other even if that means killing you, you won't let me be with another as well, but this relationship is on the edge of maximum pleasure and pain." He stroke her hand harder and closed his eyes for a second, so when he opened them, he noticed Karin nodding. A powerful eye contact happened between them, making the clothes that they were wearing lie on the floor.

And that was the part of their relationship that was… orgasmic.

* * *

><p><span>So, if you enjoyed it, don't forget ro review!<span>

Note: I'm going through a hard time in my life and I don't think I can update this sooner than a month, so please, just check periodically, I promise I will update!

XOXO, Laura


	11. Respect me, motherfucker

I'd forgotten my password and I've just remembered it!

School's about to be over and now I have the time to write, so stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>: Respect me, motherfucker

* * *

><p>Messy, wet clothes on the floor.<p>

Moans and groans echoing in the bathroom.

A locked door. A bloody floor.

A girl supported on the floor, with her legs wrapped around the guy that was kissing her neck.

Sasuke started squeezing her tits with one hand and rubbing her pussy with the other. He looked her in the face and said in his most seductive voice, "You are mine, Karin. I'm gonna repeat it 'till it stops sounding so arousing."

"Just fuck me." she mumbled. She instantly became wetter and her nipples hardened. "I'm yours to take, now stop talking." A huge grin swept over Sasuke's face. They started kissing passionately and he slid two fingers into his girl's pussy. She moaned louder that he imagined she would, but this turned him on so badly…

"I love you, Sasuke…" she whispered as he stuck a third in and after a few minutes a fourth. He fingered her until an orgasm shook her body. "Now put it in! I need to feel it inside me…"

It was the sign he was waiting for. He pulled his cock out and slowly rubbed it against Karin's privates. She moaned. Again.

"Oh, stop teasing me! Not now! For fuck's sake, just put it in!" she pleaded. So he stuffed his cock into her pussy. He pushed it all the way in until their bodies were less than 3 centimeters apart. Then he started humping wildly, thrusting in and out, getting faster every second. His girl's moans were getting so loud he knew all the people in the bar could probably hear her.

"OH YEAH!" her breath was getting harder and harder.

He kept going faster and faster and was soon lightheaded from all the excitement. Then he felt the sensation growing in his balls. He knew he was going to cum, and, apparently, so did Karin.

"Don't worry baby, cum inside me; if there's gonna be a baby, it sure's gonna be powerful and beautiful." He made one final push and his load started to shoot out of his cock. Karin grabbed his ass cheeks and pushed him farther in. As he emptied his balls inside her, she came, too. Both of their juices squirted out of her pussy and started to drip onto the floor. When Sasuke finally pulled out, Karin licked his cock clean. This was enough to make him cum once again. By then he was exhausted and barely standing.

They both collapsed on the floor holding hands.

"What are we doing here?" Karin panted.

"We play." He smiled, placing his head on her lap.

"Love really sucks…"

The brunette got up and started drying her clothes with her powers. Sasuke burst into laughter. "I can't believe the situation we are, girl!"

The truth is, she couldn't believe it either. What was between them was so complicated that not even they could understand it. It was… inexplicable.

They got dressed and faced each other. Again.

"We are in one of those situations when I think I'm waiting for a ring…" Karin dropped a joke, which Sasuke apparently took too seriously.

"Diamond ring on your finger, mine forever." He stated.

Why isn't he freaked out by this?

"I want you in every twisted way possible, but first, I want something… else." She responded, apparently behind her joke being hidden something serious.

"What?" his thumb touched her cheek, caressing it.

"I want to kill Sakura without Naruto hating me. And I have to figure out how and you will help me, okay-" but she couldn't finish her sentence because Madara appeared from nowhere.

"My dears, stop disappearing like this!" he said with a very imposing voice. "Sasuke, for the next few weeks I have some business with you regarding Itachi's eyes so I'll ask you to follow me. Karin, you go back home and rest. Also, throw every drug you possess, I need you to be clean for what's next."

"What's next?" they both asked, but they got nothing in return. The Uchiha kissed her fast and left with Madara, followed by Karin, who got in her car and started driving home. For some reason, she felt the need to obey Madara's orders.

Soon she was about to find out. While she was driving, her phone's light went on: New Message from Sasuke_. "Don't have much time to explain, Kabuto is alive and powerful, he resurrected the dead and he controls them, using their emotions to finish the victim. Also, Madara's taken Nagato's Rinnegan, so he's more powerful now. I don't care though, I just want to destroy Konoha, don't care what happens next. The war has begun! Take care of you and get ready, Madara will need you." _

Karin felt a shiver taking over her body. The whole point of the war was killing Naruto, her friend, and she was not ready to kill him. She took her phone and started dialing.

"The war…started. Take care of Naruto as much as you can, Gaara, but there no turning back, he's gonna be dea-" she quickly hung up because Madara appeared in front of her car.

The vechicle stopped and he got in.

"Karin, I believe you've forgotten something elementary…" his voice sounded a little annoyed.

"What?" she quickly replied, keeping on driving.

"I know about that phone call, I was expecting that. He's your friend after all. But it was a mistake. And mistakes cost."

She was scared. The truth was that Madara really terrified her. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, I still need my secret weapon. But I also need your young, beautiful body, so keep driving home. You're going to make an old man feel good if you don't want me to kill Sasuke and Gaara much sooner than I've planned. I would have added Naruto, but, I'm sorry, he has to die, regardless your sadness. I hate to see a beautiful girl cry."

It was hard to restrain herself, but she managed to keep on driving until she reached the destination. Her legs slowly hit the floor and kept on walking, following Madara to his room, where Karin was tossed on the bed.

"You're one fine woman, dear. No wonder Sasuke would do anything for you… Look at this body!" he stated while undressing her. "But why are you so soft? I liked you when, even though you were scared, you fought! What's this, Karin? What's love turning us into?" A rhetorical question while penetrating her intimacy, something that recently was only **his**.

"Fuck you, Madara!" she felt the pain of not wanting to be pierced.

Her next move was so fast that even this invincible creature that was hurting her couldn't predict: while digging her nails in his back, with the other hand she slowly made an ice-kunai and inserted it in his body, carefully not hitting anything damaging.

"AUCH! BITCH!" he yelled, retreating his old, gross member,

"You may be older, you may be immortal, you may be the most powerful human being that I've ever seen, you may be what I admire most, but you are not invincible. I could've hurt you, not kill you, but at least make you feel… Don't ever try fucking me when I'm not in the mood, I'm not a toy you can play with whenever you want. Also, you need me, treat me with respect, I'm no good dead, so don't ever threaten me! And, to conclude with, I have feelings, it's normal, I'm not a cold-hearted bastard like you, but I won't allow them to interfere with our business, so keep me informed about the progress of the war!" she ended her speech proudly, covered herself with the sheet and left the room, heading to Sasuke's.

"That's one hell of a lady!" Madara stated proudly while buttoning his pants.

* * *

><p><span>It's not much, but I promise you the story will get extremely interesting!<span>

Just be patient, I'm doing my best.

Hope you liked it! Review it!

XOXO, Laura


End file.
